This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Our objective is to develop a unique, in vivo microvascular network animal model and dedicated imaging instrumentation to enable longitudinal preclinical studies on the efficacy of novel microvascular-targeted cancer therapies. We will design imaging instrumentation to facilitate study of anatomical and functional dynamics. Then, we will use this instrument to monitor anatomical and functional dynamics during photodynamic therapy.